It is well known to provide wear elements between moving chains, such as feeder chains of agricultural combines, and adjacent structures such as outer surfaces of sheet metal members typically used as supports. However, the known wear elements for combine feeder chains have been retained in position by bolts, which require access to an opposite side of the support for installation and removal, which is time consuming and sometimes difficult due to the locations of the bolts in small spaces within the feeder housing. Also, as the wear strip wears, the bolts can become exposed, so as to come into contact with the chain. Differences in thermal expansion characteristics of the wear elements and support members have also resulted in poor fit and buckling when subjected to heat.
Therefore, what is required is an improved wear element for a feeder chain of an agricultural combine which is easier and more convenient to install in the feeder housing of an agricultural combine, eliminates the possibility of damage and/or wear to the chain due to contact with mounting bolts and the like, and which provides better fit and is less subject to buckling and other thermal expansion related problems.